


Bedpost

by zebraljb



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin wonders if he's a notch in AJ's bedpost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedpost

BEDPOST

 

He was a notch in AJ’s bedpost. Literally. He knew it. He had had a lot of time to lay and study the notches in the wood. The bed was a gorgeous piece of oak furniture, which had totally surprised him. He figured AJ would be into modern furniture, some kind of weird black or metallic thing with leopard print sheets. Instead he had found himself bound to an oak bed frame, the sheets black satin. Yes, he had studied those notches. Fifteen in the right bedpost, and he had counted twelve on the left. He couldn’t see the left side so well, but he thought there were twelve. Once he was released, he never took the time to double-check his counting skills.

 

Nick did a double-take as Kevin entered Brian’s living room. “Kev, it’s like three hundred and twelve degrees outside. Why the HELL are you wearing a long-sleeved shirt?”

Kevin shrugged. “I’m fine.”

AJ smirked as he watched Kevin sit in front of the air conditioning vent. The wind lightly blew his long hair. “Maybe he’s going through menopause and already is having hot flashes.”

“Maybe you’re a dickhead,” Kevin snapped. AJ stuck his tongue out at Kevin, smiling sweetly. Kevin looked away, his fingers unconsciously slipping beneath the cuffs of his shirt sleeves to touch the leather bands at his wrist.

“Okay, before we start this meeting to decide on the cover of the Greatest Hits CD, I’d like to make a suggestion,” Howie said, running a hand through his new slightly shaggy hairdo. “I suggest that AJ dyes his hair brown again, and Kevin takes a shower.”

Kevin and AJ stared at him. “I shower all the time,” Kevin said defensively.

“You didn’t look like it at the VMAs,” Brian pointed out gently. AJ glared at him.

“I know for a fact that Kevin showers. I can smell his soap,” AJ snapped. “And I like my yellow hair.”

“You would,” Nick said, earning a smack in the head from AJ. “I think he’s right. Kev, bro, you’re not bad looking, but lately you look like you could care less about your appearance. If our picture is gonna be on this thing, we need to look good.”

“Nick’s right,” Brian agreed. “Let’s go out looking our best, okay? I know you like your Easter Egg hair, Aje, but you were much more attractive with your dark hair.”

“I wanna know since when do you guys all think me and Kev are so attractive,” AJ teased. Kevin tried to smile. How could he explain that those days he had been ordered NOT to wash his hair…just to see how well he could obey?

 

Finally it did get too warm in the room, and Kevin at least rolled up his shirt sleeves. Howie looked at him with interest. “I know you like those little leather bracelet things, Kev, but isn’t that a little much?” Howie pointed to the three inch leather bands that encircled each of his wrists.

“Look! Kevin’s turning into Billy Idol!” Nick cackled. Kevin glared at him.

“Nick, you don’t even know who Billy Idol IS,” he growled.

“I do, too,” Nick protested. “I saw The Wedding Singer!”

“Kevin can wear what he wants,” Brian jumped in. “Can we get back to the discussion now?”

“I know why he wears them,” AJ said seriously. Four pair of eyes turned to him. The green pair widened. “See these?” AJ picked up Kevin’s hands, showing the tiny hooks on the sides of the leather cuffs. “These are where Lou Pearlman attaches Kevin to his bed.”

“Fuck you, Aje,” Howie said, disappointed.

 

AJ opened the door and smiled. “About time.”

“You said two hours. It’s been two hours,” Kevin pointed out, stepping inside. AJ closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He stared at Kevin, his brown eyes solemn. “What?”

“Just looking at you. I’m impressed with how well you behave.”

“Well, I’m nothing if not obedient.” Kevin’s eyes sparkled with amusement. “You really get off on this being in charge thing, don’t you.”

AJ advanced on him, walking until Kevin’s back hit the banister of AJ’s staircase. “I get off on YOU, Kevin. I love knowing that you do things just because I tell you.”

“I do them because I want to,” Kevin protested.

“You do them because you know you’ll get rewarded,” AJ countered. He smiled. “Go on upstairs. I’ll be up in a minute.” Kevin turned around and began to go upstairs. “And I promise, no more tests like the no showering thing!” He called up after him.

 

When AJ came up a few minutes later, Kevin was naked and laying on his stomach on the bed. AJ sighed, admiring the way Kevin’s tanned skin looked against his black sheets. “I almost fell asleep,” Kevin admitted.

“Well, you were up late last night,” AJ reminded him. He raised an eyebrow and Kevin sighed, flipping onto his back. AJ slowly linked Kevin’s leather-clad wrists to the chains at each side of the headboard. His eyes slowly wandered over Kevin’s tall body, and Kevin found himself hardening fast. AJ chuckled and slowly began to remove his clothes.

“How comes I don’t get to chain YOU up?” Kevin hated the whine in his voice.

“Because you’re not man enough to do it,” AJ said. Kevin glared and AJ laughed. Soon AJ was naked, the large erection springing up from between his legs. He slowly climbed up Kevin’s body, sitting across his waist. Kevin’s cock lay behind AJ’s ass, and AJ occasionally rubbed back against it. Kevin whimpered. AJ slowly began to stroke himself. “I bet you’d like to touch this, wouldn’t you?” Kevin whimpered again. “But maybe I’ll just let you watch. Maybe I’ll just do it all myself…watch myself cum all over your chest.” AJ pondered that thought for a moment, then saw the way Kevin’s hands continued to clench into fists. “But I bet you’d like to touch me, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, I would,” Kevin whispered.

“No,” AJ decided. Kevin frowned. AJ squirmed back until he was seated on Kevin’s thighs, Kevin’s hardness in front of him. “But I won’t make you watch.” He bent down and slowly sucked Kevin. Kevin’s hips thrust up as he groaned.

“Alex…please…”

“All in good time,” AJ murmured, continuing to suck Kevin as his fingers moved across Kevin’s hips, up to his chest, and back down again. He finally sat up. Kevin’s bottom lip was red from where he had been biting it. “Pick a number between one and ten.”

Kevin stared at him. “Um, four?”

“Good.” AJ stood and went to the nightstand for a condom and lubricant. “I get to fuck you.”

“Huh?”

“Numbers one through four was me fucking you. Six through ten was me riding you. Five was sixty-nine. And I felt like fucking you…but I thought I’d give you the choice,” AJ said, smirking. He opened the lubricant and coated his fingers, then sat back down between Kevin’s long legs. “Is that okay with you?” A finger teased then slid inside, soon followed by two more.

“Oh…yes…AJ…” Kevin grunted, moving against the fingers that slid inside. AJ continued until Kevin was panting and yanking at his restraints, then he pulled away. He put the condom on, covered his cock with lubricant, then bent Kevin’s legs up against his chest. He leaned down on the bent legs, looking Kevin in the eye.

“Did you mind wearing the leather today?”

“No,” Kevin whispered, feeling AJ’s cock teasing at his entrance.

“Did you want me? Did they make you think about me?”

“Yes…” Kevin’s eyes fluttered closed as AJ slowly pushed inside.

“Did they make you want me? Did you want me to fuck you?” AJ growled in a whisper, burying himself balls-deep.

“Yes, oh FUCK yes.”

“Good.” AJ began to slam into him, Kevin begging for more. Kevin’s hands hung limply in their restraints, all of his energy focused on the feeling of AJ inside him.

“Aje…yes…shit, Aje…touch me…please…” Kevin begged. AJ took pity and moved back. As he continued to thrust, he spread Kevin’s legs slightly and began to firmly stroke him.

“Like this, Kevin?”

“Yes…oh…” Kevin’s head tilted back as the all too familiar feeling began in the pit of his stomach. “AJ…”

“Don’t you cum, Kevin…don’t you dare…” AJ ordered, thrusting harder.

“But…AJ…” Kevin desperately tried to hold back.

“Not until I…” AJ groaned as his own release washed over him. He gave Kevin one more firm stroke, and they came at the same time. AJ leaned against Kevin for a moment before pulling out.

AJ got up and threw the condom away, then went to the bathroom for a wet towel. He carefully cleaned Kevin off, hung up the towel, and only then did he release him. Kevin unsnapped the leather bracelets, rubbing his wrists. “Can I ask you something?” Kevin asked in a quiet voice.

“Sure.” AJ stared at Kevin, wondering what was wrong. This was usual for them. They were friends in public, equals, but in the bedroom AJ was always in charge. But Kevin seemed upset.

“Which one am I?” Kevin ran a finger over the notches in the bedpost.

“What?”

“When did you add me? Am I the last one, the first one?”

AJ was shocked. “Well…Kevin…actually, you’re not up there. But if you were, you’d be the last one.”

“Why aren’t I?” Kevin was almost afraid to ask.

AJ stood and started towards the shower. “Because I only mark the ones that I’ll never see again. Those marks are a one time thing that doesn’t mean shit.” AJ turned around to look at him. “And you’ll never be that. I’m gonna shower. Coming?”

Kevin silently followed AJ into the bathroom.

THE END


End file.
